Scars
by AstralUmbral
Summary: Aymeric and Lunara share a bonding moment when she tells him how she got the scar above her nose.


"How did you get your scar?"

His voice was sweet honey upon her ears as he looked at her over the rim of his wine glass. The question however, sent a chill running down her spine. It was only a matter of time before he asked her...everyone always did.

Her lips pursed together into a firm line as she fought the urge to fold in on herself. Quietly she reached for her own glass, her eyes dropping from his gaze. "It isnt something that I speak of often." she said, still avoiding his gaze. She could feel the weight of the past on her shoulders even now.

His soft features began to harden, she could sense him wishing to take back the question. Before he could speak she held up her hand to silence him, daring to meet his gaze once more. "It's alright, It happened a long time ago. " a sad smile pulled at her lips.

"I was very young, no more than thirteen summers I think. I was warned not to stray far from home but I was a middle child of several siblings and I just wanted somewhere quiet to read. The farm was always a bustle of activity and...I just needed some peace. I though if I went to the small medow just outside of the fences that I would be fine... " She swallowed and took another sip of the wine to steady herself.

She couldnt meet his gaze, already Aymeric watched her from across the table with a deep look of concern. Perhaps he expected a daring tale, a battle scar earned against a primal, and not the sad story of a little girl. Still, she couldnt leave the story half finished.

She stared at the plate in front of her, though her mind was in the past. "The woods where full of poachers, beasts, and the like. I suppose, like any, you would find in the tweleveswood. I was deep into my reading, and I didnt hear anyone approach until it was too late... " her throat tightened and her knuckles began to turn white around the stem of the wine glass.

A deep breath chased the shadows of the past from her mind. " Before I knew what was happening, I was grabbed. I had only time for a single scream before a hand was placed over my mouth. I remember thinking that I couldnt breath. There where... 5 of them I think, all rugged men with blades and spears. I was a spindly little child and absolutely no match for them. They where dragging me away, mention of how much coin they might fetch for me when my brother came running."

"He was my knight, It was happenstance he was even home. He had been out training with a unit of the Wood Wailers eariler that afternoon. " Her voice tightened and she folded her hands in her lap. " But he came to my rescue, his training sword in his hands. He was quite a bit older than I was, maybe five years my elder. Stronger. Faster. They sneered at him anyway, and didnt pay him any mind. Using whatever wits I had about me, I bit the hand that silenced me and squirmed free, running behind him. They came for both of us then. And he parried maybe one or two blows before going down."

" Even then. He fought on. First to one knee, then the other. He slashed and fought and raged. Three fell with him. In the Chaos I got hit. I dont know if it was him, or one of the bandits, but... " Her fingers traced over the smooth scar across her nose. " It was a clean slice. I remember it felt like a red hot poker was dragged across my skin. I managed to run away and get help. But by the time we returned, my brother was already dead. "

Her stomach churned as she looked up at him, pain reflected in those eyes. " He was the first person I lost. And this scar is a reminder of my faillures. I wont..." her voice broke, and she cursed her weakness. Her left hand balling into a fist under the table as she channled her pain into cold rage. A small thread of laughter sparking through her mind as she thought that Erika would be proud of her for that. Anger was a sheild if one could learn to wield it.

"I wont.." she continued. " allow people to save me anymore. I will fight, with everything I have so that more people dont have to die. " Her lips pursed again and she took a deep swig of her wine, her eyes closing as she let out a small sigh. The memory of a lance striking through a sheild seared into her mind. "though that didnt save Haurchefant. I saw alot of my brother in him..."

A small tear worked its way through the veil of her anger. "Did I ever tell you his last words? He told me.. that a smile better suits a hero. There isnt a night that goes by that I dont dream of him, or my brother.. or Ysale. So many we have lost. "

Aymeric's expression was unreadable as he took everything in. His hand had dropped to the table and for a long while all he could do was stare at her. His warrior of light breaking down to see the rough broken person under that strong demenor. He regretted asking her, he regretted making her so vunerable. Words failed him for a long time. At length he sat forward and reached across the table, his strong hand wrapping around her own. He gripped it firmly bidding her to look up at him. "He was a great man, your brother as well. I understand now why you swore vengence that night in my office, and you did get it. Haurchefant knew what he was doing, he knew that this war might require his life and still he went on with a smile. Together we have brough peace to Ishgard, a peace that he gave his life for."

"I wont tell you to forget his death and remember only the good times, it is too much to ask. But remember why he fought, remember why your brother came to your aid. Remember that we all are fighting together and that you cannot save everyone, no matter how much you try. But together, all of us, we have saved countless thousands. You inspire others to action. You stir the hearts and minds of the people. You are strong, so strong." his hand tightened around her own. "Thank you. For telling me. For letting me see this side of you. " indeed he was touched that she had allowed herself to fracture in front of him. Though he could tell she lothed it. Lothed the memories that haunted her, the shadows of her past now plainly etched in her gaze. But she had matched his gaze now. She looked at him, really looked at him.

Strength, fury, pain, all of it flowed through her gaze and all he could do was hold her hand. To let her know she wasnt alone. Silence flowed around them, the ticking of a clock in a distant room the only sound for what seemed like an eternity. "Thank you." she murmered, her voice choaked, cracking before she could completely compose herself. "I hope you dont think less of me."

Her statment felt like a slap, less of her? How could he possibly think less of her. Her soul was laid bare in front of him, that quiet timid child that had only wanted to read. "How could I ever think less of you? "

"Aymeric?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


End file.
